Fall of Pieces
by Cateyes4
Summary: Is someone going to take Jude's place in Tommy's Life?


"Fall To Pieces"

Avril Lavigne

Jude walked into G Major with an glow of joy surrounding her, the reason for this joy no one could really place. It was Jude's little secreted, the reason for her joy is because she was going to be working with Tommy on song for her third album. There was nothing like going into the studio with Tommy and making music that didn't make Jude happy. What made her even happier was that she was a month away from turning eighteen, the two things put together made Jude glow. She was on cloud nine and nothing was going to push her done.

Jude made her way into studio one and was greeted by something she wasn't expecting at all. There was Tommy like usually but in her chair was a girl and it wasn't her. This girl had dark brown hair and had hazel eyes that she was staring into Tommy's with. She was wearing a black tank top and had one a pair of dark fitted jeans. She had accent jewelry that was very girly with rhinestone in it. Tommy and her seemed to be lost in a conversation. _Like me and him always do_ Jude thought to herself. She decided that now would be the best time to make her present known. She cleared her throat, Tommy and the girl looked up from there conversation. Tommy went to stand up and Jude noticed that he had been holding the girl hand.

"Jude." Tommy said sounding surpassed "What are you doing here?"

"Um it's Monday at eleven, time to start on the new album, remember?" Jude stated sounding almost hurt that he didn't remember.

"Oh yeah sure, um way don't you go into the booth and start setting up." Tommy said acting odd.

"Sure thing, Quincey" Jude said then walked passed the girl into the booth. Now the joy and aggravation of the booth was that is was soundproof, great when you wanted to scream and let out tension, horrible when you want to hear what two people are saying to each other on the other side of the glass. Jude bent down and got her guitar out of her case and when she got back up the girl was gone. Tommy turn the intercom on "So are you going to tell me what that was?" she asked

"Just a client" Tommy replied

"A client, so you mean you might not have as much time to work on the album?" her voice filled with sadness

"Ahh is the instant star worried about getting attention?" he teased

"You wish Quincey" she laughed and with that they began going back and forth like always. They had a rhythm that couldn't be shaken.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

After a busy day of making music Jude was excited about getting to go out with Jamie for a chill night. Jamie was always Jude's best friend and the person who was always there for her. Even with Jamie there with her Jude's mind kept going back to earlier that day. _Is she really only a client _Jude kept asking herself.

"Stop worrying" Jamie said as that walked into a local cafe "everything is find you said that everything sounded great today. So don't worry, when everything started to sound like crap then worry."

Jude laughed "Your right I just need to stop thinking about it."

Jude and Jamie said down at a table and ordered, they sat in a comfortable silences. that was until Jude's eyes caught two people walking in hand and hand, her eyes went right to them. It was Tommy and that same girl from earlier his new "client". As they were seated, Jude saw something that made her want to throw up, She reach over and kissed him. By this time Jamie had saw Jude looking as something and had followed her glance. His jaw almost dropped.

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

"Hey Jamie can we please get out of here." Jude pleaded tears filling her eyes

"Already on it." Jamie said getting up and leaving he tried to shield Jude as they walked out. But it was to late Tommy had saw them and saw Jude. Tommy told Anna that they should call it a night and brought her home. The moment he dropped her off he started to try Jude's cell phone but she wouldn't pick up. He didn't know what to do, he did the only think he could think of he went to Jude's hide out spot hoping she would be there.

Tommy pulled out in front of the warehouse that housed Jude's studio space. This time he got out on the right floor, unlike about a year ago when he got himself locked into the floor below it. Tommy could still remember that night. Jude had found him and got locked in herself. They were so mad at each other, Tommy was more hurt then anything. Jude had thought that Tommy had cheated on her sister Sadie. And all Tommy wanted was for Jude to believe in him again, to be the strength behind him he needed. Tommy had always needed Jude, he felt like he couldn't breath without her in his life.

Tommy knew that what he did was stupid, when Anna asked to go out for a drink Tommy didn't see the hurt in it. Part of Tommy went out with her and flirted with her to get his mind off of Jude. Jude drove Tommy crazy sometimes, he couldn't stop from thinking about her even though he knew it was wrong. Wrong mostly because of her age, she was too young. But that excuse was starting to run dry, Jude would be eighteen soon and then that wall will be broken down. So why isn't he happy. Tommy still wasn't ready to face that. But he knew he had to face Jude.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Tommy walked into the studio space and found Jude sitting on the couch with Jamie. "Ever heard of knocking" Jude said coldly to him.

"I thought it was always open to me?" Tommy asked

"No anymore." Jude said looking into his eyes with her bloodshot ones.

"Jamie could you give me some time to talk to Jude?" Jamie got ready to protect but Jude stop him, "It's ok Jamie." with that Jamie got up to leave

"If you need me I'll be right out side." He said before walking out the door

"Jude look I'm.." Tommy started but was cut off by Jude

"No Tommy you listen, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of falling for you and you not falling back. I'm sick of hoping its the right time and it never not being. For once I thought it was and I was wrong again. So this time I'm done. I don't want you be around you any more I want a new producer."

Tommy was shocked he didn't know what to say at first all he knew was he had to stop her from doing this, "Jude please don't you know that you can't do this."

"Really, why? Because I think I just did."

"Because you need me and I need you, we bring out the best in each other we always have and we always will." Jude shock her head "And because without you I can't breath, I go crazy when your away and I go crazy when your around."

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

"Then why did you choice her or Sadie, if I'm so hard for you to walk away from why have you done it twice." Jude screamed tears staring to roll down her eyes

"Because I'm scared" Tommy yelled back

"Of what Tommy, Of what?"

"Of not being good enough, of not being good enough for you. For making you bad of destroying everything that great about you. All I want to do is love you but I'm scared that by loving you I'll destroy you." Tommy said tears beginning to form in his.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Jude didn't know what to say at first so she did what her heart told her to do she went up to Tommy and curled under his arms, he felt so warm, so safe, so right. _I need him _her heart told her. "When I'm in your arms it feels so right, Tommy you can't hurt because my heart wouldn't be pulling it's self to you if you weren't right for me."

"So where do we go from here?"

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

"I don't know and I don't think we should think about it. Thinking is what got use into this mess, we shouldn't think we should just feel."

"Just feel huh?" Tommy said "I think I could do that." And with that Tommy lend down and kissed Jude. The kiss said everything. Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Jamie

"Everything ok in there?" He said through the door.

"Yes Jamie everything is find, you don't need to bodyguard me anymore." Jude giggled

"Ok well then I'm going to be heading out." With that Jamie left Jude and Tommy alone. Jude and Tommy just stared into each others eyes. They sat down the couch and wanted to talk about everything. About their fears and hopes. So many of there dream had each other in them. If they could just tell each other they both would know it was all going to be ok.

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

As much as talking seemed like the right think at first, talking wasn't the way Tommy and Jude communicated. Soon they found themselves with a guitar in hand and a notebook next to them. Writing a song, a song about love and hopes and fears. A song about them. Soon an Half an hour turn to an hour an hour turned to 3 and soon the guitar was gone and they laid asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they work up still in each others arms. Who would have thought that it would take a breakdown for this breakthrough. From falling away from each other they became closer. Now the only thing was how the outside world react. Jude was still to young if only by a couple weeks.

Jude and Tommy thought it was best to just not telling anyone till her birthday and Jude knew the best way to come out. Darius had planed a business/birthday party for Jude hoping to capitalize on the build in appeal of there little star turning into a woman. Part of this plan including Jude previewing a song from her next album. Jude had thought she would preview one of songs she wrote on tour but now her idea changed. She was going to not only preview an amazing song but an amazing new life she has laid in front of her.

"Miss. Jude, what do you have up your sleeve?" Tommy asked her about a week . Jude was keeping her plan a little bit of a secret. Her and Tommy had plan to go public on her birthday but Tommy had no idea that Jude was going to let her feelings known in a song.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Quincey." Jude said with a smile

Jude and Tommy walked out of the studio together not hand and hand but close enough. They talked and laughed and were in there old flow that they couldn't ever fight. As they walked out they passed Anna walking into studio two with Kwest. Darius was very concern about Jude getting songs done for her party so he wanted Tommy to spend all his time on Jude's cd and knew he couldn't do that if he was splitting his time with someone else. This decision was meant with no argument from Tommy. Even though it was with Anna but Darius overrules everyone. Anna learned the same lesson Sadie had to sadly come to when having to choice, Tommy and Jude always choice each other. It was fate, they were fated to be together.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

Days turned to weeks and soon it was only a few days before Jude's birthday party. It had be tough time trying to hide Jude's and Tommy's secret from everyone. Part of them wanted to just shout at the top of there lungs that they were in love but they had to wait.

Anna wasn't going down without a fight, she kept calling Tommy trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't understand how he could turn down a girl like her. But Tommy just nicely brushed her off. Tommy seemed to be on the top of the world lately and nothing was going to bring him down. No one could figure it out. But soon the secret was going to be relieved.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

The big day had arrived. Everything was going smoothly. Portia ran Jude around all morning long getting ready, nails, feet, tanning, hair, makeup, she had a vision for Jude on her big day. The amount of work that was going into this party it seemed more like a wedding then a birthday party. If Darius' name was going to be one it, everything needed to be perfect.

Throughout the day Jude only saw Tommy is passing, as he was being run around as well. He had to make sure the sound system work well. And he also had to look perfect he was a VP and had to look like one and he was also going to be Jude's date for the night. To show how close the producer artist relationship was. Also because it to Jude this night was as much about Tommy as it was her. Not just because of the announcement but because to Jude her music wasn't even just hers it was theirs. Every song was as much hers and it was Tommy and it had been in Jude's mind since day one.

Finally it was time for the party to begin. Everyone got ready for Jude big entrance. Jude and Tommy walked out to White Lines. Nether of them had planed it but it was Kwest who had. Kwest had known them to long not to know they had something up their sleeves for the night so he thought he should to.

While at the party they broke up both doing there own thing but always catching each others eyes. Always just knowing where the other one was like it was a sixth sense. Jude mingled around the party. She remembered the first time she had to "sell herself" Tommy had put her on a mission to start making connections. He had always looked out for her career even in the beginning but also for her heart. Being there when Shay hurt her and helping her become closer to her sister. But most important helping to put her emotions into words and make great music that help to heal her.

Soon the time came for her to sing Jude took the stage with her guitar she wanted this to be interment and she knew no better why then for it just to be her with her guitar. Before she began she said a couple of words "I would like to dedicate this to someone very special." Then she began. she ended the song with "'Cause the more I live; The more I know; What's simple is true; What's simple is true; I love, I love you" During the last line she look right into Tommy's eyes. After she was done Tommy stepped up on stage. And embraced the woman she loved, and kissed her for the first time in front of everyone.

The tabloids couldn't get enough pictures, the next morning all the newspapers front page had a picture of Tommy and Jude on it, with title under the picture was "The Girl Become A Woman And Gets Her Man."

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

the end

What simple is true is by Jewel


End file.
